Beep
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: The many phone calls shared between the former Campers. Jason/Mitchie, Nate/Caitlyn, Shane/Ella.


I don't know where this came from.  
I just felt like typing and voila!  
So. Yeah. I'll continue it. Maybe.

* * *

_Oh my God! How long has it been? Oh, yeah, it's Peggy, by the way. I couldn't believe my ears when you left me a message yesterday! I didn't get it until today; I was out all last night. So, yeah. How have you been? You're right, we've got to meet up some time soon. It's been way too long. Have you kept in touch with the others? Last I heard, Nate divorced that Hannah person...And Mitchie and Jason got married, too, right? I haven't heard a thing from Tess. Not a single thing. Well, okay, call me back later? I seriously can't believe this, though. I've missed you! Okay. Bye. _**Beep.**

_Uhm...Hi, It's Shane. Shane Gray? From Camp Rock? Uh, yeah...Okay. This is too awkward. _**Beep.**

_Sorry about the last message. It's Shane again. So, yeah. How are you? I know, I know, we were never the best of friends, but whatever. I'm curious. You've been all over TV lately. Good for you. I knew those moves of yours would get you somewhere. Ah. Awkward again. Uhm, yeah. Call me back? I remember you being a really good listener - and I've been needing someone to talk to for a while now. So...yeah. _**Beep.**

_Hey, hey, hey! It's Caitlyn! You remember me, right? Right? Good, okay. Uhm...How are you? I guess that's a nice way to start. ..... No, Nate! I'm on the phone! Ah, sorry. You remember Nate Black? The most annoying asshole ever? __I resent that!__ Ahh. I'm gonna have to call you back. When I'm alone so I can leave a proper message. Bye! _**Beep.**

_Uh, hi. It's Peggy again. It's been like, almost a week since I called. It's kinda weird. I mean, I expected you to call back sooner. Not to be mean or anything, but yeah. Call me when you get the chance. _**Beep.**

_Hey, it's Nate. Nate Black? Uh, yeah. Hi. Caitlyn told me to call for her. She wanted to know where you disappeared to or something. Did she tell you, by the way? We're dating now. Uh, yeah. Call me...or her back. _**Beep.**

_I'm probably the last one calling! Ugh! Huh? Oh, ah crap. It's Mitchie. Sorry. It's just, I've been so busy and haven't checked my messages until today. The wedding was a complete-effing-success! I didn't see you there, though. I'm frowning. Can you tell? Haha. Uh, anyway. Oh! I'm pregnant! EEE! A mini Jason running around? Can you see it? I can see it. I'm so, so, so excited! Well, the mood swings aren't that exciting, but whatever. And I can definitely live without the morning sickness. Hmm...Well, I miss you! OH. OH. OH. OH! Sorry, sorry. I just remembered something! We're having a Camp Reunion at me and Jason's place. You're coming! Yes, yes you are. I will FROWN even more if you don't. And I will blame my baby being a sad child on you! Does that make sense? Okay. I'm stopping. This is ridiculous. Also, have you heard from Tess at all? Uhm, bye. _** Beep. **

_Hi. It's Shane again. Uhm, where are you? Mitchie just called me asking if I knew anything about where the hell you went. No one's gotten in contact with you. If you get this message, please call me back. _**Beep.**

_.....Hey. It's me. Tess. I-I don't know who else to call. You've always been my best friend. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about Johnny. I-I didn't mean...I didn't think...I'm sorry. I'm calling to tell you I'm leaving. Everything. All this fake Hollywood shit, everything. I need somewhere to stay. Please, if you ever thought of me as any type of friend, please just let me stay with you until I'm back on my feet. I-I'm begging here. Ju-Just call me back, okay? Please. _** Beep. **

**Peggy, Peggy, Peggy! I've missed you, too. There's this reunion at Mitchie's - you going? We can meet up there and catch up on everything. Sound like a plan? Haha. Bye. Oh and sorry for not answering. I've got a surprise to show everyone!**

**Hahaha. You always knew how to put a smile on my face. It's Ella, by the way. I'd hang up if this was awkward. But it kinda isn't. Until now. Yeah. Be at the reunion and I'll listen to whatever you've got to say. Bye.**

**Caitlynnnn! What's up? I've heard about you and Nate. Tell me effing everything when I see you! This is short...Hm. Bye.**

**Hi, Nate. It's Ella. I'm calling back just cause you told me to. I already called Caity. So, yeah. Just saying I'm here and alive. So. Bye.**

**You're freaking crazy. Little Jason? Oh my God! So cute! Him and my Kenny will get along so well, I know it. Ooh! Think if you had a girl. If our kids got married, what would that make us? Step-mom-sisters? Hahaha. I'll sure as hell see you at the reunion! Oh, yeah, I got a call from Tess. She seems upset, but she's okay I guess. She's staying at my house for a while. Something happened. I'll fill you in when I can. Bye.**

**Crazy, crazy people. I tell you, Shane. Everyone's freaking out. I'm fine! See? I just had some stuff to take care of is all. Uh, bye.**

**Hey, Tess. It's Ella. Could you tell Johnny his son wants to meet him? Thanks. I'd really appreciate it. And sure, why not? You can stay here as long as you need. I've just been busy with the baby and everything. Yeah. Kenny turned 6 months yesterday. Can you believe it? He needs a daddy, and if Johnny can't be there, I'll find someone else. Yeah. So, call me and tell me when you're coming. Thanks, bye.**

_  
AHHHH! YOU HAD A BABY? SINCE WHEN?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! _**Beep.**

_Please disregard that last message, thank you. Hi, It's Mitchie. A baby? Kenny, huh? That's adorable! I can't wait to meet him! Who's the father? _** Beep. **

_I love surprises! Haha. The reunion's in a few days! I can't wait! See you there. _**Beep.**

_It's nice hearing your voice again, Ella. I can't wait to see you again. I miss your little obsession over me, y'know? Haha. You probably thought I forgot. NEENER! _**Beep. **

_Hey, it's Nate. And Caitlyn! Yeah, two people, one phone. We're that creepy. Haha. We'll see you at the reunion! Mitchie said you had a baby! Why weren't we informed? See you! _**Beep.**

_Hey, Ella. It's Jason. Do you remember me? Ah. Well, I'm Mitchie's hubby-wubby now. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?! Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited. When she said yes, I fainted. When she told me she was preggo, I fainted again! Haha. It's been SO long! Can't wait to see you. Bye!_

_Thank you so much Ella. I owe you so bad. I'm on my way now. _**Beep. **

_Also. I heard about this reunion at Mitchie's. Are we going? I thought I should ask, y'know? _**Beep.**

* * *

Yup.  
So, what do you think?  
Oh and if someone can possibly guess who the hell Johnny is, I'll give you a cookie.  
Seriously. XD


End file.
